An Unlikely Love
by MoNkEe-JuMpEr
Summary: What will happen when Harry starts to fall for his enemy? Does he fear of beimg rejected cause his denial? Does SHE feel the same way? (NOT slash!! HP/OC)
1. Default Chapter

Once again, Harry was watching a sorting ceremony. He, Hermione, and Ron had gotten together on the train and where still catching up on their summers. Harry glanced down the table at his in-house enemy. Sandra Maharet Callinger, of the pureblood Callingers, famous aurors for the MOM. Well at least they had been, until Voldemort forced Sandra's parents into his army with the Imperious curse. Sandra had been in hiding ever since. "Harry are you listening to me?" "Wh-what? Sorry I guess I was daydreaming." He glanced back towards Sandra to find her aqua eyes looking back. "I was asking you," Hermione paused to roll her eyes, "if you had heard about Dumbledore letting Sandra stay here over the summer." Harry's eyes flashed back to the slender girl, with her long flowing black hair, and all of her spiked bracelets and chokers. "Why did he do that?" Ron was just as curious as Harry. "Well you know that she is the second best student in Gryffindor," she sniffed, "and her parents are now serving the Dark Lord. Supposedly she's hiding here from him." Just then, Harry noticed the person in question walking their way. "You know, if you are going to talk about me I would like for you to do it with me." She rolled her eyes. "Sandra, how did you know that we were," Sandra cut her off. "Well in that you just told me, I kind of figured since Potter here kept looking at me." She said thrusting her thumb at him. The fact was that he was looking at her. In fact, he couldn't pull his eyes away. "Problem Potter?" she asked bitterly. "Actually, I don't appreciate you being over here so if you would leave and stay away from me I would gladly stop looking at you, you freak." He retorted. She smirked an evil Malfoy smirk, almost identical. He was obviously referring to the way she looked. "You should talk." She said, poking him hard where his scar was located. Hermione gave Ron a glance that meant stop. Sandra and Harry were exchanging deadly glares. "Alright look, if the two of you will stop fighting you may be able to become friends." The two broke the stare and started laughing uncontrollably. "You think that freak and me will ever become friends?" Harry laughed. They were rolling on the floor together crying tears of laughter. They stopped when they realized they what was happening. Hermione and Ron smiled and nodded. "I should, uh, go back to my uh seat. Talk to you later Hermione. We'll compare schedules." "Bye Sandra." She and Harry exchanged a quick glance before she moved back to her seat. Hermione and Ron were thinking the exact same thing; it was going to be an interesting term.  
  
Back in the common room, Hermione and Sandra were isolated in a corner comparing schedules. They had every class together, with the exception of extra classes they took on the side. "When it comes to those two, they never have time for anything else but work. That is all they do. They always spend their free time in the library." Harry; once again was not listening to Ron complain. "Hello! Earth to Harry Potter." Ron said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry snapped out of his daydream. "What?" "Do you like Sandra?" "Sandra who?" "You bloody idiot! Sandra Callinger." Harry looked at his friend as if he was crazy. "What are you mental? How can you like someone like that?" He shuddered in disgust. Ron rolled his eyes. "I think she's pretty." Ron going into his own trance as he watched her laugh and run the quill feather over her cheek. It was now Harry's turn to roll his eyes. He smacked his friend in the back of the head. "Oh sorry Harry." Ron blushed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the common room, Hermione and Sandra were isolated in a corner comparing schedules. They had every class together, with the exception of extra classes they took on the side. "When it comes to those two, they never have time for anything else but work. That is all they do. They always spend their free time in the library." Harry; once again was not listening to Ron complain. "Hello! Earth to Harry Potter." Ron said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry snapped out of his daydream. "What?" "Do you like Sandra?" "Sandra who?" "You bloody idiot! Sandra Callinger." Harry looked at his friend as if he was crazy. "What are you mental? How can you like someone like that?" He shuddered in disgust. Ron rolled his eyes. "I think she's pretty." Ron going into his own trance as he watched her laugh and run the quill feather over her cheek. It was now Harry's turn to roll his eyes. He smacked his friend in the back of the head. "Oh sorry Harry." Ron blushed. "Harry, you have to admit that she is pretty. I mean I think you just don't like the fact that she's different from every other girl in this school. And that she doesn't drool all over you." Ron added. "Ron, she's a freak! Look at her! Black nail-polish, spiked bracelets, she's a gothic punk." "An outside appearance doesn't make the person." Ron walked over to Hermione and Sandra. "Hey Ron. What do you have first?" Sandra asked him. "Divination." "I hated that class. I couldn't stand Trelawney." Hermione told them. They all laughed. Harry still sat at the table alone, pondering the last thing Ron said to him. "So Sandra, what's that called?" Ron said, pointing to her skateboard. "It's called a skateboard. It hasn't changed from the last twenty times I told you." She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, can I see it?" She picked it up and gave it to him. "How does it work?" "Give me it." He handed it to her and she showed him how to stand on it. "I'll teach you how it "works" tomorrow if you do me a favor. I would teach you right now but I have to talk to Dumbledore." "Anything." She whispered, "Ask Harry why he hates me so much." He nodded. He smiled widely at Hermione as Sandra retreated out of the portrait hole. "I knew it! She likes him!" Hermione squealed as Ron told her what Sandra had asked of him. "Keep it down!" he scorned as Harry walked over to them. "Who likes who?" "Sorry Harry, I'm tired. I have an early Arithmacy class tomorrow and I don't want to be late. Talk to you in the morning." Ron followed her up the stairs avoiding conversation with Harry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ron and Harry were scanning the common room for Hermione and Sandra. "Hey, I think they had a class already." Ron informed him. "It wouldn't be so early would it?" "Yeah, they took all those extra classes." Ron and Harry were scanning the common room for Hermione and Sandra. "Hey, I think they had a class already." Ron informed him. "It wouldn't be so early would it?" "Yeah, they took all those extra classes." Ron glanced over the common room one last time before he spotted Sandra's skateboard. There was a note lying on top of it addressed to him. Ron, I'm sorry I didn't teach you how to skate. I had an early class and I didn't want to wake you up. I don't have a class during your break so we'll try then. What did Harry say? I have to go to class now so I will talk to you later! Much Love, Sandy. He mentally smacked himself for not remembering to ask Harry. "I'm hungry. Let's go to breakfast." Harry pressed on. "Hey, how come you don't like Sandra?" Ron asked. Harry pondered and decided to tell him the truth. "Ron, I do like her. I'm madly in love with her! It's just that she always hated me so I played along. I was afraid of being rejected." He blushed madly. Ron laughed. "After all you've been through, your biggest fear is rejection! Well Harry she is madly in love with you too. It is so obvious! Well enough of this. I want breakfast!" When Harry went to climb out, someone smacked into him, hard. "Bloody hell!" he yelled as they both hit the floor. "Oh merlin! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- oh it's you. Well I guess it's OK then." Harry glared at the girl. "I should have known it was you, Sandra." "Whatever. I'm going to be late for class so if you would kindly get off of me." She said. Harry blushed as he imagined what it looked like to Ron. They were laying on the floor pressed together. Ron was holding his laugh in as Hermione sent Magical Mistletoe their way. It reached directly above them. Harry lowered his face to Sandra's as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Their lips met in a kiss. Hermione and Ron watched unbelievably as the mistletoe faded but the kiss didn't. It turned into a heated, passionate kiss. All the while, laying on the floor. They broke apart to breathe. They were leaning in for another one, but Hermione stopped it. "Sandra we have to go to Arithmacy." She informed her. "Oh hell!" she huffed. Harry helped her to her feet as he stood up. They exchanged a smile and a violent blush as she picked up her bag. She followed Hermione to the portrait until someone grabbed her wrist. Harry pulled her in for a quick kiss before she left. 


End file.
